Naruto Mikami: A New Life
by Raika Saotome
Summary: Near death and vulnerable, Yoko Mikami is snatched from her body and placed into the last place she ever expected to be - five year old Naruto Uzumaki. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Naruto Mikami: A New Life

**Summary:** Unable to defend herself when a Kami who despises her sees her near death, Yoko Mikami does the only thing she can. She invokes a centuries old technique that yanks her soul out of her body and places it in the one body that that Kami cannot reach - Uzumaki Naruto. AU, NaruHarem

**Warnings:** AU, major violence, cursing.

**Disclaimers:** I own Yoko. And maybe some OCs you don't recognize.

--

She looked over the body that was undoubtedly going to be hers for a good period of time, and fought back a snarl.

The only remotely good thing about this was that she was no longer near death.

Yoko Mikami sat down on the floor and began to thoroughly examine her situation. She hadn't had to do that for quite some time, but she had no choice.

'_Alright… what do I have at my disposal?'_ After several minutes of quiet meditation, Yoko came out of her trance with a scowl.

'_I seem to have retained the entirety of my fire control, while I only have a base control over the rest… I still have my considerable mental defenses… But this abundance of youki… we'll have to do something about that.'_

Yoko was jerked out of her trance by sounds she was all too familiar with: a mob was forming outside the apartment, and they were screaming for blood. More specifically, they were screaming for Uzumaki Naruto's blood.

Which, coincidentally, was the body she now existed in. Yoko focused, and winced, as she sensed more than one high-level shinobi out there.

Now in her regular body, Yoko could have wiped them off the face of the earth without breaking a sweat, but in her new body, one that was completely untrained, she had no chance…

Unless…

Yoko's nose twitched as another familiar smell reached it. Then a cruel smirk spread across her lips, completely distorting the once innocent face of Naruto, as she started giggling, and let the mob outside spread the accelerant all over her apartment.

She then got up, and gathered the things she would need to survive and stuffed them into a small black backpack she found on the floor. The few sentimental things Naruto possessed, such as a picture of him and Hokage, a crumpled and torn picture of a red-haired woman with sparkling blue eyes-_'His mother'_ Yoko thought sadly-and a picture of Naruto, a black haired boy Yoko recognized as Uchiha Sasuke, and two pale eyed girls and a buxom pale-eyed woman that Yoko identified as Hyuugas.

But there was no more time for gazing, as the door suddenly exploded in a fiery inferno. Yoko wasn't bothered in the least, and actually had to fight an urge to jump into the miniature bonfire. Yoko stuffed the pictures into the pack, and secured it to her back. She then focused on the flames and began to walk forwards, soon disappearing through the burning threshold.

She needed to work off a little steam anyways.

--

The crowd outside Uzumaki Naruto's apartment gave a loud cheer as the entire building exploded into flames, celebrating what they thought was the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They were to be disappointed as a truly disturbing giggle interrupted their cheers.

"Why, such a wonderful party! I wonder why I wasn't invited. Teeheehee."

A figure was slowing emerging from the inferno, and it was clear to all who it was. Uzumaki Naruto emerged from the fire, disturbing smile nearly cracking his face in half, and it was obvious he was completely unharmed.

"Tsk, Tsk, no need to stop the party on _my_ account," he drawled, as the flames reached out tentacles of searing heat, loosely coiling around his body.

Then, one stupid moron decided to do something tantamount to suicide-insult and attack him.

"Why didn't you just die, you worthless demon spawn?!" A kunai flew out of nowhere, aimed directly at Naruto's face.

It didn't even get a foot near him. The fire raged forward, disintegrating the weapon before it even got close.

Raising maliciously glinting eyes towards the suddenly terrified crowd, Naruto gestured with one hand, his smile getting much wider.

Several hands of fire shot out, throwing people out of the way, burning no one, until it had found the one who had thrown the kunai.

A rope of the burning heat wrapped around the shrieking man's stomach and dragged him backwards into the burning inferno.

Naruto purposely slowed the fire, letting the man dig his fingers into the ground in a vain attempt to save himself, then letting the fire drag him backwards even faster, his screams getting more and more desperate.

Then the man was directly next to Naruto. The man looked up at Naruto, nose running and eyes streaming, and cried only one word. "P-Pleease…"

Naruto stared at him, eyes full of disgust. "No." And with a swift jerk of his hands, the man was dragged backwards into the inferno, screaming.

The crowd watched the inferno with horrified eyes as the man's screams got progressively softer and proceeded to die away completely. Naruto watched all of this, cruel and unforgiving smirk curving his lips and distorting his face.

Then he turned his gaze on the remaining crowd and the smile vanished.

"Leave, or the same will happen to you." It was not a request, but a statement. As the crowd stared at Naruto, the flames raged higher still. The crowd soon realized that this was not a passive little scapegoat that wouldn't fight back.

In seconds, the crowd cleared.

For a few minutes, Yoko stared out into the street, and then turned to the fire blazing behind her.

"Alright, enough," she said quietly, exhaustion showing through her voice.

The fire slowly tapered down then stopped before it had extinguished itself completely.

Yoko sighed and shook her head, smiling bemusedly.

"Bah, whatever. Make sure no one tries to kill me, alright?"

Secure in the fact that the fire would protect her, Yoko dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks, not even noticing the masked ANBU closing in behind.

--

**Questions and Explanations**

_Who is Yoko Mikami?:_ Yoko is one of my favorite characters. Sans Ryukin Haku, a centuries old jinchuuriki, Yoko is also my oldest characters. She is from an original piece of mine, where a young girl makes a wish for immortality and gets it… but is forced to live for billions of years, even after mankind has been wiped off her Earth. She makes it off that Earth after enacting a ritual similar to the one Orochimaru uses, but it transports her entire body into a different realm. Along the way she gets very powerful and makes a lot of powerful enemies. When she is lying near death (I've forgotten exactly how I got her to die, I think it was something to do with poison) a Kami that despises her yanks her soul from her body, and places it into limbo, intending on driving her insane. Unfortunately for him, Yoko manages to get through a rapidly closing portal, and ends up in the body of Uzumaki Naruto.

_Why am I telling you this?:_ Because this is the only place you'll hear of it.

_Why the hell is this so short?:_ This was intended to be a prologue, to introduce to you to Yoko. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

_What is the update schedule?:_ It will take me about a week to complete Chapter Two, maybe less, since I'm homeschooled. So, expect updates about a week after each chapter is released. At minimum, five days.

_Yoko seems awfully like a Mary-Sue to me:_ Actually, many have classified Yoko as Mary-Sue to the extreme, but I have only this to say. One, she lived for hundreds of billions of _centuries_. Two, she had the ability to jump dimensions. What, you think she _wouldn't_ capitalize on that? And Yoko wasn't all that good with weapons. She was a martial artist, first and foremost. But right now, all that she can do is protect herself is her control of fire, since she doesn't have enough mental strength to actually use telekinesis or anything related to the mental arts.

Well, I don't think Yoko/Naruto's a Sue, but, quite frankly, I couldn't care less. If you think s/he's a Sue, leave a review and tell me why.

All forms of constructive criticism are welcomed, flames are ignored.

_If knowledge is power… and power corrupts… then the smartest people in the world... are the corrupted ones… in power._

Raika Saotome

_Raika Saotome_ (Best viewed in Tall Paul)


	2. Apologies to All

Something tells me I'm going to get massacred for this…

Well, many of you are probably wondering where the hell I've been and why I haven't been writing.

Well, here's the thing. My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING.

All my ITunes, my pictures, my downloads…EVERYTHING. And guess what else went with it?

My Documents Folder. Over SEVENTY-yes, SEVENTY-documents were lost in the crash. And all my things (outlines, chapters, bios) for Chaos Horse and Naruto Mikami went with it.

…_sob…_

So, yeah, both stories are now on hiatus until I'm strong enough not to burst into tears at the mention of them. And Chaos Horse is probably going to be reworked somehow. I don't like how I developed Dani. At all.

Well, since I got that over, I'm going to go back to crying. Ja ne!

…_SOB…_


End file.
